She's Got Style
by andtomwaslikewhoaa
Summary: A romance starring Bill and Tom Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel, Chris Drew a.k.a Nevershoutnever and Rob Pattinson, and me and my friends. We're all the same age, and the celebs as we know them as aren't famous. Hope you enjoy :


___It was soaking wet, everything was drenched, and I was still sitting outside in a skirt and a short sleeved school t-shirt. I saw someone make their way over to me - it was lunch break after all, but I just wanted to get away from the form. I was sitting on a bench that was also wet, so I was bound to have a massive wet patch on my bum. The person that was walking over to me was in a cap; New York Yankees, with a headband underneath. His hair was a great mass of dirty-blonde dreadlocks, pushed through the back of his cap. He had a lip ring in the left corner of his lip, and it glowed in the rain. His school t-shirt looked 7 sizes too big, as did his trousers. He sat next to me, and I turned my head and got lost in the world of his big brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. His voice had a tint of a German accent, and it sounded incredibly cute. "I think so. It's just that I wanted some time to myself... Time to think..." I replied, still staring into his eyes.__  
____"Do you mind if I'm here?" he asked__  
____"Nope, not at all," There was something about him that was... I don't know... Different. __  
____"I'm Tom by the way..." he looked at me, and I could already feel myself melting.__  
____"I'm Millie," I replied, and he seemed to smile whenever I spoke. "So how come you moved over here? Did you live in Germany before?" I asked, breaking the silence.__  
____"Yeah, I lived in Germany before, with my brother Bill, he's very fond of your friend Erin." he said."Yeah, I didn't know he was your brother." I replied.__  
____"Yup, he's my identical twin. We moved over here with our mum, because our parents split up when me and Bill were seven, and we can't remember anything about him."__  
____"I'm sorry," I mumbled____.____"Hey... I've noticed you quite a bit... You're really cool," __  
____"Same here, its hard to miss that hat," I replied.__  
____"I think I'm actually in love with you."__  
____"Really?"__  
____"Really. Werden Sie mit mir ausgehen??"__  
____"Yeah, sure!"  
"What? You understand what I'm saying?" He asked.  
"Yep, I love you too!"__  
____"Okay, cool!" He stared at me for a while, and we both launched at each other at the same time. I wrapped my arms around him. We drifted apart for a moment, and then we were back in again, but only for a short time, we got distracted by people knocking on the window. Our lips split as we jumped up, and it was Erin and Bill, staring at us kissing in the rain. "Bill, Sie verdrehen!" Tom laughed, as they opened the window. __  
____"Thanks, Tom! You're gonna get killed, but its a good thing that school ends early today because the rain is getting worse and the school thinks that it will get worse." Bill replied.__  
____"Great! Pass our bags through the window," Tom asked. He passed them through with Erin's help, but I have a feeling she was standing behind him because she had a good view of Bill's bum. "Kommen Sie auf Billa, gehen wir, sein so nass hier, und meine Trainer sind nicht wasserdicht." Tom said.__  
____"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." He replied. He grabbed Erin's hand and ran out towards us. Tom grabbed a piece of paper and put it in the palm of my hand, and then closed my fingers around it. "Write down your mobile number... I might need it," He smiled. There was something about the way he said it... Just his face and whenever he does anything... Oh, he's so perfect. Most people think that love is silly, and I never believed in it before, but I think he's actually 'The One'. I think I'm going crazy. I scribbled down my mobile number and handed it back to him, and I feel amazing every time I felt his hand touch mine. Man, his skin is so soft. His perfect tanned skin looked perfect next to mine, which was also tanned, but his looked more... Spicy. _

___THE NEXT DAY:_

___It was English, great. I glanced to the other side of the room, and I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. Our English teacher had finally decided to let us choose where we sit, as long as we worked properly. I walked straight over to Tom, and we got a table for four at the back, and sat with Bill and Erin. Whilst our teacher was droaning on about some random rubbish, me and Tom had linked our hands underneath the table, and Erin and Bill had done the same. Whenever we had to write, we linked our ankles, so that we would always be touching. _

___AFTER THAT BORING LESSON...._

_"__Hey," Abbey smiled, as she draped her arms around Chris's neck, and kissed him sweetly. "Hey Abz, where's Gee and Rob?" Erin asked.  
"They're in maths..." She mumbled, as Chris had hold of her lip in his mouth.  
"Chris, come into the real world, where people don't eat their girlfriends in public, especially not school," Bill laughed.  
"Very well said, Mr Kaulitz." We heard a familiar voice from behind us. We turned around to see the head of year 9. "You should not be doing that on school premises." Our teacher was great for moaning at people. "It's something called love, miss." Chris said. Abbey went weak at the knees when he spoke, because she was a huge fan of the American tint in his voice.  
"I know what it is Christopher, don't do it in school! Detention for you two tomorrow break." She said. When she had gone, they shrugged and started kissing again, ignoring the word of the teacher. "Hey dudes," Gee smiled, as she and Rob came to stand with us.  
"Hiya," Bill laughed, as he watched Chris's hands go under the bottom of Abbey's school jumper. "Well, I'll be here at lunch... see you later," Chris mumbled as the bell rang for our next lesson. He kissed Abbey's cheek as we all went in our different directions. Me and Bill had the same class, because we were in the same maths set. We were in a seating plan for maths as well, but I got sat next to Bill, which was a good thing. "Well, this is good, because you're the only person that talks to me in this room." Bill mumbled.  
"Yup, most of the people in this room are downright idiots." I replied, as we got handed our new books and all the stupid maths stuff that we don't need._

___AFTER ANOTHER BORING LESSON..._

_"__Hey baby," Tom whispered, as he found me in the same spot as we were at break.  
"Hey," I whispered back, and I turned around to kiss him.  
"The lunch queue is huge, I'm not bothering with all that rubbish." Bill complained, as he and Erin came to stand with us. "Bill, you're normally always hungry," Tom said, as he wrapped his arms around me and held me._


End file.
